Uncanny X-Men 1
| next = ''X-Men'' #2 }} "X-Men" is the premiere issue of the ''X-Men'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. This self-titled issue was written by Stan Lee with pencil artwork by Jack "The King" Kirby. It was inked by Paul Reinman. The cover illustration was provided by Jack Kirby and Sol Brodsky. The issue was lettered by Sam Rosen and edited by Stan Lee. It shipped with a September, 1963 cover date and carried a cover price of 12 cents per copy (US). This issue introduces the X-Men -the "strangest super heroes of all". The X-Men are mutants - humans gifted with an "ex-tra" power that sets them apart from humanity. Under the tutelage of their wizened disabled mentor Professor Charles Xavier, these five teenagers hone their unique and fantastic powers in order to defend the world against the threat of evil mutants. The members of the X-Men are, Warren Worthington, III, aka the Angel, Henry McCoy, aka the Beast, Bobby Drake, aka Iceman, Scott Summers, aka Cyclops and lastly Jean Grey, who takes on the code name Marvel Girl. Following a grueling training session at X-Mansion, the X-Men are called into service to fight up against Magneto - Earth's most powerful super villain, who is terrorizing the military base at Cape Citadel, Florida. Appearances * X-Men :* Angel, Warren Worthington, III :* Beast, Henry "Hank" McCoy :* Cyclops, Scott Summers :* Iceman, Bobby Drake :* Marvel Girl, Jean Grey * Professor X, Charles Xavier * Magneto, Max Eisenhardt * US Army General * United States Army soldiers * NASA * United States Army * X-Men * Humans * Mutants * New York :* Westchester County :* North Salem :* Salem Center ::* 1407 Graymalkin Lane ::* Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters :::* Danger Room * Florida :* Cape Citadel * Cyclops' visor * Magneto's helmet * Professor X's remote jet * Professor X's Rolls Royce * Cryokinesis * Electromagnetism * Energy projection :* Optic blasts * Ice generation * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Winged flight Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this issue, "X-Men versus Magneto - Earth's Most Powerful Super Villain!" * The events from this issue are re-imagined in ''Professor Xavier'' and the X-Men'' #1. * This is the only confirmed issue of ''X-Men'' with cover inks by Sol Brodsky. * The training area where the X-Men attempt to impress Charles Xavier with their talents will come to be known as the Danger Room. It is first identified by this name in issue #2. * The X-Men formed several months prior to the events of this issue. Jean Grey joins the team as per this issue, taking on the name Marvel Girl. Although she is the last to join the team, she is actually the first of Professor X's students, having been studying under him in secret since she was a young girl. Bizarre Adventures 33 * Professor X smokes a pipe in this issue. This was a common trope amongst scholarly characters during this time era. One of Charles Xavier's contemporaries, Reed Richards also smoked a pipe during this time. Both of them later gave up the habit. * Professor Xavier's emotion connection to Jean Grey is but one small element that will eventually lead to his downfall and the creation of the Onslaught being many years later. Onslaught Marvel Universe 1 Appearances * First appearance of all characters. * First appearance of Cape Citadel. * First and only known appearance to date of the US Army staff at Cape Citadel. This Month in Comics Other comics published by Marvel Comics for September of 1963 include: * Amazing Spider-Man 4 * Avengers 1 * Fantastic Four 18 * Journey Into Mystery 96 * Sgt. Fury and his Howling Commandos 3 * Strange Tales 112 * Tales of Suspense 45 * Tales to Astonish 47 Reprints This issue is reprinted in the following volumes: :* 100 Greatest Marvels of All Time 5 :* 40 Years of X-Men DVD-ROM :* Amazing Adventures Vol 4 1 (1st half) :* Amazing Adventures Vol 4 2 (2nd half) :* Essential Classic X-Men 1 :* Essential Uncanny X-Men 1 :* Marvel Collectible Classics: X-Men 1 :* Marvel Masterworks 3 :* Marvel Masterworks: The X-Men 1 :* Marvel Milestone Edition: X-Men 1 :* Marvel Tales 2 :* Son of Origins of Marvel Comics :* Uncanny X-Men Omnibus 1 :* X-Men: Children of the Atom Vol 2 1 :* X-Men: First Class Magazine 1 :* X-Men: The Early Years 1 Recommended Reading See also External Links Series links * Uncanny X-Men at MDP * * * Uncanny X-Men at Comicbookdb.com * Uncanny X-Men at Uncanny X-Men.net Issue links * Uncanny X-Men #1 at MDP * * * Uncanny X-Men #1 at Comicbookdb.com * Uncanny X-Men #1 at Uncanny X-Men.net References Category:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 Category:X-Men Vol 1 Category:1963/Comic issues Category:September, 1963/Comic issues